Nameless
by d-y-l-a-np-l-a-i-d-c-o-m-i-c-s
Summary: Some one wants to kill Harry what else is new? But there is something special about this one...Harry Potter was the Boy who lived, and there is one twelve year old girl out there who wants him dead. A girl who grew up in a secret organization has escaped


A/N: Hi, Um, I would like to point out that this series is a OC based series which means a lot of my Original Characters will be appearing and to add on I'd love it if you guys review. If the story seems familiar it is on .com

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azkaban Files:

Name: Unknown

Age: 12

Wizarding Family background: Unknown

Affiliation: D.W.W.C.

Purpose with society: Prototype twelve

History: A prototype of a process used to start a powerful wizard army. D.W.W.C. molded her from birth, removing all distractions, isolating her from all attachments or love… Teaching her physical strength and fighting techniques. When she turned eleven they began to teach her wizardry.

A dark figure ran away as sirens alarmed the Azkaban file facility containing profiles on every wizard on earth. The figure had one of these profiles and was running with it clutched in its arms. The goblin guards ran after it. It seemed to have a lot of things with it. Specifically the belongings were carried on its back in a bag which was connected to a black spiked stick. The figure took the stick from its back and pushed its foot down on one of the spikes. This made more spikes pop out. It was a broom stick. The figure hopped on and quickly flew away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry couldn't wait for lunch time. He felt out of his mind lately. Radcliffe and Malfoy were the same people they would always be. It seemed this month nothing would be getting better at Hogwarts, what with Sirius Black and all that, he had a lot to worry about. At the moment, Radcliffe and Malfoy would be trying another scheme to get rid of him. They'd been trying to do that since they were first years, and so far they did not succeed. They'd come close, but never succeed.

Today at lunch professor Dumbledore had a look of worry on his face as some strange person whispered in his ear. Ron looked over at Harry in worry.

"Do you think something bad happened?" He asked. Hermione shrugged.

"He looks upset, what could that person be telling him?" She responded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Some one broke into the Azkaban files facility last night. The guards couldn't quite see who it was, but they checked the files and only one was missing, it was Harry Potter's." The man said. Dumbledore sighed and stared at Harry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There stood a person in the shadows of a heavily wooded area. Staring at a file they had finally found. The name read _Harry Potter_ the person had a black mask concealing their whole face. The person pulled the mask off revealing their face. She was a young girl, with short (extremely short) hair, black on the top red on the bottom, her blue eyes; they seemed to look lifeless and dull, and her skin was copper but somehow dead and pale. She lit a fag as she stared at the file. She finally opened it. She looked for something that would help her find him. She stared blankly at the word _Hogwarts_ she heard that name before. She nodded her head in approval. The profile included a picture of Harry. She ripped out the picture and studied it carefully. She took her fag and burned the picture to ashes. She jumped onto her broom stick and rode away leaving the file to sit in the mud.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry and Ron were in the Library. Professor McGonagall had walked in like she was looking for something. Harry had been staring at Cho while pretending to read a book about defense against the dark arts. His loving stares were disrupted by the sound of hand slamming down in front of him. Looking up he would soon realize it Radcliffe. She smirked evilly, and then looked over at Ron, who had ducked under the table. Radcliffe flipped her hair and pushed Neville out of his seat to sit next to Harry.

"You like her don't you?" Radcliffe said slyly. Harry frowned.

"Why?"

"I can help you…" She responded.

"You don't even know her!" He whispered angrily. "Go hang out with your boyfriend he looks lonely over there…"

"There's a rumor going around, saying that you're gay for my boyfriend…" She replied as she filed her nails.

"I'm not gay for Malfoy!" He replied, his fury began to rise the more she spoke to him. She laughed as she lifted some sort of device, it did look like a voice recorder but it probably was some wizard device that recorded him; she pulled it out of her cloak pocket and pressed one button then another.

"_I'm gay for Malfoy"_ the tape played back. She laughed and stood up and pinched his cheek. She put the device back in her pocket.

"If I can't get you expelled I'm going to make your life hell, Later Homo Harry…" She as she smiled and showed the device to Malfoy, who laughed and pointed at Harry as they both walked out of the Library sniggering. Harry sighed and looked down at Ron. He pulled him from under the table by his collar.

"Get out from under there, she's gone…" Harry sighed.

"Wow, life's not getting any easier for you huh?" Ron said. Harry smiled.

"Don't worry she'll get you next. Then Hermione, they won't stop until were all expelled or miserable…" Harry explained. McGonagall put her hand on Harry's shoulder and looked down at him.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you. Follow me." She whispered. Harry looked over at Ron and then back at Professor McGonagall. He got up and followed her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They arrived to Professor Dumbledore's room. He was pacing back and forth. This made Harry feel uneasy.

"Sit Harry…" He whispered. Harry was afraid. Maybe Malfoy and Radcliffe did make up a scheme to get him kicked out of Hogwarts.

"My sources have informed me that, some one is looking for you and the reason is unknown but the purpose is obvious. Harry, someone is trying to kill you…" He sighed. Harry's face became white with fear. Again? Damn, when will he ever get a break? First Black, now this; despair is almost never ending.

", your here please explain the situation to Mr. Potter" A woman with long brown hair walked into the room forlornly. She sat in front of Harry, her face held contempt as she sighed she started her tale.

"She is a prototype, which the D.W.W.C. had trained. They wanted to build a wizard army, for the takeover that never came. She was a success, I know because I trained her. Originally the wizard army was to be formed for you-know-who. He diminished the same day when they were looking for a child to try this idea on. But for some reason they continued with it. Of course being a prototype of the D.W.W.C. they had to imprison her, even if she wasn't aware of her original purpose. They used her for other things, thieving, assassinations; all along those lines. She was the ultimate weapon. That's why they want her in Azkaban. She's too dangerous; and she is unpredictable. Our efforts to breed out emotion left explosive anger. But one thing we know for sure is: she wants to kill you. For reasons, I'm not sure of. She is prototype twelve and she is highly dangerous." She explained. Harry sighed and stood up.

"This girl wants to kill me. But, I'm" He started stammering getting up to leave but doddling, even pacing.

"We suggest you leave Hogwarts for the time being, if she is looking for you. The first place she will look is here."

"No, I'm staying. I'll be fine. She won't find me that quickly, will she?" Harry replied.

"Obviously you didn't comprehend what I was explaining to you a moment ago…" She answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She walked the dark street of Diogon Alley. And tall man who was pale, thin faced and had long blonde hair put his hand on her shoulder. She sneered and looked up.

"Hello prototype twelve…"

"Hey, you…" She whispered as she lit a fag (A/N: Where the Heck is she getting all these cigarettes from, she's like twelve…) He frowned.

"You know we don't like it when you smoke prototype twelve. Why won't you come home? Everyone is worried about you." He said as he rubbed her head.

"I have no home, and it's his entire fault. Everything is his fault; he's the reason why I'm stuck with you." She said as she pulled away. "And I'm tired of you following me; don't you have a family or something?"

"I'm your guardian prototype twelve and all of us down at D.W.W.C. Want you to come back to us. We have a job for you."

"Forget it; I'm sick of being used. I just want my revenge so I could die happy…" He smiled and rustled her hair, making it extremely messy.

"That could be arranged…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A man paced back and forth in a room.

"Lucius I'm becoming worried. She might not ever come back!"

"She'll be back. And she'll be better than ever. I think the older she gets the bitterer towards the world she is." Lucius replied.

"She ran away a year ago. What makes you think she's going to cooperate with us? As you might have noticed we are not some of her favorite people."

"She'll cooperate. Yesterday I went to my records and looked over my sessions with her. She'll do what's needed because it involves the one thing she wants most. Revenge…"

~*~*~*~*~*Seven years earlier~*~*~*~*~*~

D.W.W.C. had begun physical training for their soldier prototype. Psychological sessions had been scheduled because of unknown explosive anger. Prototype twelve was being watch by her "guardian angel" Lucius Malfoy. His job was to be the only attachment this child needed, her mental puppeteer, because of this they made him her psychologist as well.

"How do you feel today?"

"Where are my parents?"

"You didn't cause commotion or explode with anger like you usually do on your way to sessions. Do you not like me?"

"I despise you, where is my family?"

"I'm going to tell you a story. Once upon a time there was a baby girl. Her mummy and daddy loved her very much. A bad wizard whose name shall not be spoken was about to die. He needed someone to take his place. On his way to find his replacement, he visited the little girl's family. Because he was so mean and evil, he killed the mummy and daddy and left the girl all alone. Later that day the wizard died and reincarnated into 'the boy who lived…'" He said. During the time Lucius was telling the story she looked bored and angry. But when he said "the boy who lived" her eyes widened and she turned to hear more. He smirked complacently.

"You mean Harry Potter…"she whispered. He nodded his head. "You told me about him before but you never mentioned him being a reincarnation, why are you telling me now?"

"Because you asked… When you get older you could get your revenge if you want. After all his original self did kill you parents." She shrugged.

"You're not going to cry, or yell or scream?" She shook her head in disagreement.

"Good…"


End file.
